


Kayn X Akali Oneshots(Requests Open)

by Aliveamoonlight12



Category: AU Universe - Fandom, League of Legends, Star Guardians - Fandom
Genre: Ionia - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliveamoonlight12/pseuds/Aliveamoonlight12
Summary: Rules:1.I don't accept NSFW/18+ requests2.I may take a long time to write the requested one shot so please be patient.3.If you don't like this ship then feel free to not read this book,I'm not forcing.4.I do AU universe also like Star Guardians,Battle Academy..etc.
Relationships: Akali/Shieda Kayn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. °▪□▪ Tears ▪□▪°

**Reminder** **:**  
**Please read the lore if you don't know what's going on.Since it is halfly related to it.**

 **Faey was one of Akali's** **closest** **friend/sister when she was small in** **the Kinkou** **order.**

 **▪** **回回回回回回回回回回▪**

**_Tears_ **

▪ **回回回回回回回回回回▪**

When was the last time did her mother actually loved her and gave her attention?Akali didn't remember,those days were already demolished to nothing in her mind.

Her hazel eyes glanced at the sight that stood in front of her,the sight of her former friend Faey with her mother both happily talking with each other and enjoying their each other's company,forgeting Akali's existence.

This was the sight she was very used to everysince the incident,the relationship between her and Feay grew distance every since even her mother and many years had passed by.Many years since she lost her mother's attention and affection.The day when she realized she didn't belong nor was she gonna continue the path of her mother.

Losing her father in the battlefeild has already broken her enough and this was just the same.

Her breath hitched,seeing the sight once again was hard for her.Maybe she shouldn't had come back to visit the Kinkou,only to make herself lose control of her feelings,the very thing she held back after leaving the Kinkou,promising herself never to let her feelings get in the way.

And now visiting bought it back once again,maybe she should have listened to Kayn for once,he knew too well why the girl left the Kinkou and what bothered her.The two had collaborate after Jhin's capture,closing the gap between their rivalries and fought for the land they were raised.

Akali turned away from the sight and stood up,wanting to leave the place.This place brings back to many memories,mostly unwanted wants.She bit her lower lips,preventing the tears to fall that were forming in her eyes.She needed to leave,she didn't like it here.

"I should take my leave now"  
She excused herself and headed towards the front door.

She felt a small hand wrapped on her hand,pulling her back.She glanced at the yordle who seem to have a worry glance.

"Is it..?"Kennen questioned,raising his eyebrow.The young assassin just gave a nod and pulled her hand away from him.The yordle sighed,glancing at the two figure afar then back at the girl.He folded his arms."Take care"

Akali glanced back one last time then went on her way to the outside world of Ionia,where magic exists from it's animal to the nature itself.

The fresh air given was refreshing for her then the stiffness and tension created in the Kinkou.But it did not clear her thoughts from the scene before.She took in a deep breath and decided to take some meditation to give herself a peace of mind.

 **°** **□■■□°**

The running sound of water filled the forest,the young assassin sat on the rock,her eyes closed as she connected to the inner world of her mind,trying to give herself some inner peace.

Yet even her mind did not rest from the mere memory that the Kinkou bought out.She opened her eyes,realizing her breathing was unstable once again.Why was this happening in board daylight then the usual nightmares that hid in the night?

She took in a deep breath,recollecting herself but the memories of the incident and battle kept crossing her mind.Her mother never was there for her,only Kennen and Shen was there most of her life.The longing for affection was still there,which will never be fulfilled.

Who would be able to fill the void of her emptiness anyways?

"Akali?"

The girl snapped out her trance,making her realize that tears were flowing down her cheeks freely.Did she went too deep in her own thoughts?

But the real question was,how did he find her?Weren't they having a day off from each other?

She quickly dried her tears and turned to the boy.Her hazel eyes meeting the mismatched eyes of a demon and a human,a dreamy sky bluebell one and a bloody red one,yet both sharing the same bloody desire.

"How did you get here?"  
She asked,her voice slightly wavering,yet she kept her face stern and serious.

"I would ask the same"  
The boy replied,noticing the dry strains of tears in the girl's face.Was she crying before hand?This was new for him,the girl always held a aggresive and stubborn attitude,never did she showed a sign of weakness and sorrow.

 **"The secert weapon of the Kinkou showing signs of pain and sorrow?Not a great representation"**  
The voice of a demon spoke in his mind,the very voice that belonged to the weapon he weilded from Noxus,the land he turned his back on.

"Shut it Rhasst"  
He silently hissed at the weapon,the Darkin can be really troublesome in times,even seriously sarcastic.He would never know when he was serious except the battlefeild of bloodsheds.

Akali had entered her thoughts once again,biting her lower lips once again to prevent more tears to fall,her expression clearly showed the boy that she was bothered with something.

Of course,Kayn would have joked about it but it seem that it wasn't a time for that,the expression she held was all too familar,the same emotion he long held when he was a child.The trauma of being alone in the battlefeild and the trauma of having unloving parents.

 **"Oh so what are you gonna do? Confort her?"**  
Rhasst pointed out,Kayn rolled his eyes,silently wishing the Darkin would just sleep instead of bothering him with words.

He held Akali's shoulder,shaking her back in reality and met her gaze once again."Akali.."He was lost in her eyes,was her eyes always this beautiful despite the sorrow and hurt she kept withen?He gave out a small smile,caressing her face then used his thumb to dry the tears that had fallen."Let it all out..For no one is watching"

Hearing the words,the girl lost it all and started sobbing like crazy,tears that she held back flowed down her cheeks,making her looked like nothing but a weakling in front of the boy.

But the boy knew it all,he knew her stories,the pain and trauma she held withen the stern and reckless face.The nights weren't dark enough for him to hide her horrored expression,the girl had nightmares,her face wrote it all,such pleasure that Rhasst would enjoy but not for him.

Usually,he would care less for the people outside the order but her,it was an exception,she had proved worthy to him.He would never admit it,but her skills were as equal as him,that was one of the things that made him interest on her.

And of course,he wasn't the best at comforting people but the girl needed it,afterall he took care of him most of the time after battle because he would always get the most injured despite using his shadow skills.And he was returning the favor by comforting her with the tears she held for so many years outside the Kinkou.

He embraced the girl,letting her cry her heart out.He caressed her hair,comforting her just like how he has seen many others did to the broken and weaken ones.

"She isn't worth to see the women you have become."He spoke,drying her tears with his thumb."She isn't worthy to stand next to you and call herself your mother.Because she lost the role to be called one"He whispered."And none was your fault"

The girl slowly stopped sobbing,letting his warmth and comfort to get to her.Perhaps the boy wasn't as bad as she thought.Never had she cried in front of anyone except for Kennen and Shen and now he was filling the void of confort and affection,perhaps this was where destiny wanted her to be.To be on the conforted and loved by someone who had a familar past like her but in a different way.

Kayn noticed the girl stopped crying and glanced at her smaller form."Don't ever think you're not worth"He reminded,pressing his lips on her forehead on surprise,a smirk on his lips.His gaze never leaving her ones,he then pressed his forehead on hers much to Rhasst disgust,the Darkin was just spitting colorful language to him which he ignored as he was lost to her eyes.

"For you are worthy"


	2. ☆°°Stars Forever°°☆

**Star Guardian and KDA AU this time.It's a different story than the The Fault of Our Star and the Darkness's Sorrow one.**

**Yeah KDA and Star Guardian music hyped me XD** **..Yeah I love SG universe so much qwq.Dont worry I'll start doing the request.Just** **needs** **jamble** **ideas and time**

**Gosh this took way longer to write then** **I** **thought,I had to cut short some parts and so.**

**Collage and motivation and ideas be** **swinging** **around.So** **updates will be really slow.**

**Requests will be coming soon.**

**▪☆☆☆●●☆☆☆▪**

**Stars Forever**

_**"I thought I'll never see you again.** _   
_**Once** _ _**the** _ _**scars have scattered in pieces all over the galaxy** _ _**"** _   
_~ Light and Shadow(SG 2019)_

**▪☆☆☆●●☆☆☆▪**

_"You will come to understand!"_

_The voice of the child aspect declared,her mismatched eyes filled_ _with_ _maddness and void stared down at the helpless girl that stared up at her with horror._

_The fair skin of hers were filled with scars from the battle that was happening,her pastel baby blue hair ponytail splitted in different direction,filled with_ _the_ _dusts and dirts of the battleground._

_"Zoe"_   
_Her voice cracked_ _,her_ _mind_ _still denying on what was happening.The person she once loved as a family was now a person filled_ _with_ _maddness and darkness,a thing she never imagined it_ _to_ _happened._

_"Please..This isn't you"_   
_She begged,wanting her old bubbly teammate back,not some mad being.How did it happened?It was all a accident._

_"Not me?"The aspect raised an eyebrow,her mouth parted,releasing a mixture of a child and demonic laughter."Oh please..This is who I am!And you will be the first to see a better promise and_ _a better future than what the First Star promised!"_ _By each words she spoke, she got closer and closer to the helpless star guardian."We'll be freed from the First Star's stupid rules,I promise!"_

_Akali couldn't say anything, her voice was caught in her throat and she could only back away with her remaining strength,_ _the words given out by_ _the_ _corrupted guardian was promising and_ _temptating_ _,but_ _she_ _knew better._

_"No?"Zoe spoke disappointed before anger sparked in her eyes,no one can disagree or decline her offer.Her aura darkened,her_ _figure_ _rose,letting her shadow over take the figure of the star guardian in front_ _of_ _her.Why would she care for_ _having_ _her on her side when she herself was powerful?Well,she needed friends_ , _yet_ _she_ _knew_ _how dangerous and bright the pastel blue guardian was_ _,she has seen it all from being her former teammate._

_The young guardian gluped,figuring the aspect did not like the answer.Where was the others?Did the aspect bought her so far that the others couldn't detect her life being?She silently prayed that they would find her soon._

_The_ _aspect's_ _gaze turned into_ _a_ _uncomfortable glare,her eyes dipped with maddness never seen before,dark magic swirled from her hand,channeling_ _another_ _blast of power."Fine then.I'll make you join me!"She exclaimed_ , _blasting_ _towards_ _the girl._

_Swish!_

_Akali's eyes shut close,waiting for the blast to hit her,but_ _it_ _never came._

_She opened her eyes,a familar man figure of her teammate stood in front_ _of_ _her,deflecting the blast and sended it towards the wall,narrowly missing the aspect._

_"You!"_

_"Kayn!"_

_The male guardian gave a growl,raising his scythe,rage_ _and_ _anger filled his_ _mismatched_ _eyes,glaring at the aspect."You traitor.How dare_ _you_ _turn your back on the First Star?!"He swung_ _his_ _blade_ _towards_ _the_ _aspect._

_Left and right,Zoe swiftly dodged_ _the_ _attack,a annoyed expression painted over her face,this wasn't part of the plan,but nevertheless it would be easy._

_Her eyes sparked in a glint of hope,her smirk returned.She looked down at the boy,a_ _dark_ _chuckle escaping her lips,wasn't the boy the lover of the girl?And lovers would do anything for their mates.She channeled another blast and charged headlong to the boy, giving no time for the boy to react and blasted him across the room towards the wall._ _"Kayn!"Akali exclaimed, sharply ignoring the pain that shot in her body and pushed herself towards the boy's direction._

_The boy groaned in pain yet manage to push_ _himself_ _up in a_ _sitting_ _position_ _,grabbing the girl_ _that_ _was_ _enough_ _for his reach and nuzzled her hair,taking in the distinct smell of blueberries that the girl gave out even in battle."Still smells_ _good"He_ _chuckled,_ _earning_ _a soft slap from the girl._

_"Focus"Akali reminded,shaking the blush that crept up in her face._

_"Aww so_ _sweet_ _of_ _you_ _two_ _lovebirds " Zoe_ _clapped her hands together,narrowing the distance between them and her."Your boyfriend can join along"_

_"Never"The two guardians blurted,_ _a newfound_ _energy_ _brusted from having each_ _other.They quickly got up and charged their way front._

_Suddenly,the wall_ _before_ _them exploded,sending the debris towards the three people in the_ _room.Kayn quickly reacted and pulled Akali to him,using his body as a sheild to protect the girl.Zoe on the other hand hopped to her_ _portal_ _and disappeared in a flash._

_Revealing on the other side of the wall was the two teammates, a look of relief washed over their faces knowing they have found them._

_"Took you long enough"The redhead boy chuckled,_ _releasing_ _Akali from his embrace.The girl was madly red after he released her,_ _which_ _Kayn gave her a peek in her cheek and teased her,_ _ignoring_ _the pain that shot in his body from the blast,having his lover safe was all it mattered for him._

_A small soft chuckle escaped the pinkhead leader's lips,it was always loving for her to see her family happy even in_ _the_ _times of trouble.She went to them and healed the battlescars they recieved."Being aggressive will lead you to more injuries young ones"She advised,patting Akali's hand._

_"I know,Janna but she was being so_ _annoying"The_ _young assassin explained,_ _slightly_ _annoyed_ _but_ _knew the leader's words were right._

_"That will only lead more chances of her winning as she knows our_ _weak points_ _in battles"Janna pressed her hand on Kayn's forehead,ridding the pain that engulfed the boy's body.The two young couple sighed._

_"You know we can't argue with her"Syndra laughed,running her hand through Akali's hair_ , _she was like a mother for the two youngster,and of course she always supported their love life unlike Janna who didn't agree at first._

_Soon enough the room was_ _filled_ _with laughter of the five protectors,enjoying themselves aftermath of the battle,forgeting that the betrayer was still on the lose._

_"We should head back and rest.We don't know when she will come back to strike"The leader advised._

_A laughter broke out across the room,the same laughter that the team_ _once_ _used to love,now_ _laid_ _with_ _maddness and corruption.The team took_ _their_ _stance,glancing left and right,readying themselves from any_ _strike_ _._

_A portal ripped_ _through_ _the_  
 _world and another dimension behind the group,gaining_ _none's_ _attention.The aspect came out,a mischievous smirk on her face.Fingers sparked with dark sparkles,she blasted a attack towards them_ _and_ _shot Syndra who was the nearest_.

 _The violet pink head fell,her voice refusing and betraying her.The blast triggered a fungus of corruption that spreaded across her face.The young assassin_ _quickly_ _rushed and conforted her fallen sister,hissing at the traitor that started the mess._ _"Hold on"_ _Akali squeezed her hand,trying to calm_ _the_ _corruption that spreaded like a flu._

_"Zoe,what maddness is this?"_   
_The leader exclaimed,her eyes narrowing,glaring at her and burned holes on the evil herself._

_The villian responded with a laughter."Maddness?Why don't you guys understand?"She spoke."I'm just trying to save you from the First Star's lies"_

_"The First Star tells no lies.You are the one that is falling in a lie"_

_The smirk on Zoe's face disappeared,a annoyed expression washed over her.How dare a star guardian define her wrong?The pathatic_ _First_ _Star had lied about everything._

_"Fine then.I'll make you all join me"_   
_She bursted,raising from her position.The group she once called a family were now_ _her preys.Her shadow overshadowed the group as their face washed with anger and fear._

_Akali's vision suddenly started failing on her,the floor beneath her no longer felt safe,her energy was draining away from her quick by a second._

_The redhead warrior noticed her suddenly failing,quickly realizing what was happening.The floor was changing colours to a darker one,Zoe had already made a trap on the room without them knowing._

_Without another word,the boy quickly pushed the leader towards the two girls,whispering a few words."Take care of Akali for me"He then stabbed his very weapon on the pillar that supported half of the room,seperating the trio from the boy and the villian._

_"No!"_   
_Janna tried to reach out for the boy but was too late,leaving her with the two girls.Akali tried to scream,but her body only betrayed her and sended her to darkness._

The girl shot up from her bed,cold sweats dripping on her face from the memory that huanted her for many years,the day when she lost her hopes for stars and love,the day where she lost it all.All she mostly could was put a fake smile on her face despite how many people she became close to and rarely have she actually happily smiled.

"Akali?"The familar voice of the famous KDA dancer called out the young rapper across the dark room,she had sense the girl's movement."You good?"

Akali took a deep breath,a tight smile in her face even if it can't be seen."I'm fine Kai.No worries"She assured.But the dancer didn't seem to approve her answer,footsteps were heard getting closer to her.Then she finally saw Kai Sa who had a worried face,squeezing her hand.

"You've been acting strange ever since Ahri's sudden trip.You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Akali knew Kai Sa was right.Eversince Ahri announced the band and her most trusted star guardian sister that she had to go somewhere important,things had not being going well.It was as it her body knew something and was trying to tell her something.

She shook her head,her tight smile still on,trying to convience the dancer that she was fine."Im fine,really..Just need a breath of air"She excused,kicking herself out of bed and headed out of the house.

The stars were visible on the night sky,glittering her thousands of memories of the days when she was one of the stars,now decreased as a normal mortal being with a secert hidden identity hidden withen.

_"Where's Kayn?"_   
_The guardian asked her teammates,a worried expression washed over_ _her face_ _as she glanced_ _left_ _and right across the room she had woken up from._

_The pinkhead leader glanced at Syndra who had recovered from the blast and back at the girl,a_ _guilty_ _and sorrow_ _expression_ _mixed_ _through_ _her eyes._   
_"_ _I'm_ _sorry,little one"_

Eversince that day,Akali lost a part of herself,nothing could fill the void,she tried to move on but she couldn't unlike her two former teammates who are now with two teams of their owns.There was disagreements at first,but when Syndra suddenly disappeared and came back with a different and evil appearance,that's when they agree to go seperate ways,Janna was the most devastated.

The girl took a breath,pushing the memories off her mind,wanting alittle peace of her own.

Suddenly,a strong sting shot in the back of her mind,alerting her something.She looked back at the sky.

Upon the sky,a shooting star could be seen,a mere humans would think that but looking closely,a different distinct colour was seen fusing along the star.

Two falling Stars.

And it was heading towards her direction fast.

Akali barely reacted but managed to move away quickly before the so called shooting stars hit the ground with a bright light then revealed two figures who was now unconscious from the fall.

It was Ahri and another animal human looking figure,nevertheless it was a star guardian looking from the star chestplate she held.The girl absorbed the feature of the new stranger,from the colorful strawberry hair to the oddly spring colored skin.

She quickly spotted the odds in the new girl,a familar pattern of void laid on the poor guardian's lower jaw.

Zoe was still alive,there was no denying that.The corruption was clearly a sign.Perhaps Kayn was still alive and out there somewhere or under the evil's control.

The young rapper turned left and right,making sure no one was watching her.She lifted the strawberry head and placed her in her lap,also making sure Ahri was comfortable on the grass while then.

She pressed her hand on the guardian's forehead,it was a long time she had last done this and the last person she ever did was on Syndra.The corruption soon eased from the girl,completely ridding her from darkness's reach,exchanging darkness with light,a trade.

Janna had called it a gift from the First Star but she denied it.Absorbing the darkness always made her stronger and brighter,giving difficulties to the evils.Yet absorbing light took the opposite effect on her,one of the many reason why she was always distant from the star guardian team and her band mates would only think that she needed time to get use with a wider range of friends.

"Akali!"  
The voice of the dancer called out.  
Kai Sa had came along outside with Evelynn after seeing a bright light enveloped outside the house.  
"What happened?"

The two bandmates glanced at each other upon seeing the two unconscious guardians."We should call Sarah"The diva spoke."Get the two back in the house and let them be well rested.Answers will be for tomorrow"

The two girls just nodded at the older bandmate and did as told,bringing the two guardians back to the house without any questions.

■▪▪☆°☆▪▪■

Morning came by a flash.Ahri had given a full explanation to the band on why she had disappeared and it only tensed Akali,her thoughts were correct,Zoe was still alive and now her darkness had spread even further than she remembered.

The star guardians soon came along to greet the former lost star.A mixture of joy and tension aroused but none said anything,Sarah was the most joyful seeing the sister she had thought was lost.

The young rapper wasn't fond of having many guardians in one place,it only affected her own powers,making it hard for her to keep her profile low and excused herself from the party.

 _"Akali can't keep it a secert forever"_  
Neeko's reminder huanted her mind as she escaped to the outside world.She was correct.She couldn't hide herself forever and she eventually have to reveal herself soon.She let out a breath.

"Enjoying the fresh air?"

A soothing male voice called out,turning her attention to the person,her eyes narrowed,sending a slight glare at the shadow figure that stood not so afar from the house.

"What do you want?"She scrowled.

The man gave a smirk,his form stepped out from the shadow,revealing a young man with oddly long scarlet hair,eyes as golden as gold itself yet they were familar.

"Akali isn't it?KDA rapper?"  
He completely ignored the question in purpose,drawing closer to the girl.Akali just stood there,her violet bluebell eyes caught the golden ones,a familiar feeling overflowed her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Y..Yes"She nervously blurted.Why was she nervous all so suddenly?She never was like this to anyone except for Kayn.The stranger was now inches away from her, their breaths collided with each other, bringing another rhythm to the peaceful air.Their gaze never broke from each other, like a perfect match made from the stars.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you,such dear star"

"Right"

The boy's smirk never faded,the girl hasn't change one bit except for appearance of course from the last time he saw her which was many stars ago.It has been too long since he last got lost in her eyes,bluebell with a mix of violet,a mixture of the First Star's blessing.The two kept silent,not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Ah Akali,I see you met our new recruit for our star guardian team"Ahri's voice came in between,breaking the silent atmosphere.

"New recruit?"  
Akali raised an eyebrow,glancing at the leader then at the scarlet head.

"He helped me and Neeko to escape from Zoe's wrath.He was a solo star guardian without a team so we decided to let him stay with us"Ahri nodded,smiling at the boy."Yet I haven't caught your name"

The boy gave a small chuckle,never leaving his gaze on the young rapper."Kayn"

Akali's breath stopped,her eyes widen in realization.The boy she loved and long lost was now standing in front of her after many decades.She tore her gaze from him,tightening her hand into a fist."I'll head to my room"She quickly excused,giving no explanation and left the scene with a confuse Ahri and shocked Kayn.She needed time to think.

**> >>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<**

Ahri introduced the boy to the team,gaining a welcoming party from the team.

Oddly,Janna and Syndra were more joyful and happy seeing the boy.And they both finally revealed that they were former teammates along with Zoe but were seperated by destiny.The whereabout the other former teammate remained a mystery for now as they refused to reveal it until she wants to reveal it,giving the only theory that it is connected to the mysterious star guardian that came to help the team around in times of danger in the city but never caught her name.

But Janna knew it was time to reveal the turth,the young rapper can't hide her identity forever or it would lead to greater danger then being known.So she told Ahri to let Kayn do the talking with Akali,promising that she will get the reasons and answers for Akali's strange distance from them.And so she did.

For days,Akali scrapped from leaving her room and even food strangely and this worried the leader.Janna scaled out a plan,ensuring everyone to follow it so the rapper could get out from her cold cell.

"We're leaving for work,take care"Ahri announced,guiding everyone to the door except for Kayn.

Hearing the sound of the main door shut,the rapper got out of her room.Her appearance messed around from the sleepless night.Sounds of soft chattering echoed from her room."Alright alright.I'll feed you"She grumpily spoke.

She walked past the living room where Kayn was present,yet she ignored his existance and lead herself to the kitchen,snopping on the fridge and scooped a few cans of food.She turned to head back to her room,only to be greeted by a larger body blocking her path.She didn't dare look up,she was not in a mood to talk.

"Akali"  
She felt the familar gaze burning holes through her smaller form,yet she rebelliously ignored it.

"Akali"  
The boy spoke out her name once again,a hint of annoyance sounded in his voice.And agan she didn't dare to look up at him and tried to walk the other way,only to be stopped by having a hand slithered around her waist and another on her chin,forcing her to gaze back at the golden eyes.

Her eyes narrowed,sending glares at the person she had once learn to love."What?"She spatted,anger clearly written.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I have no time to give you answer,Shieda"

Kayn narrowed his eyes,the girl dared to call him by the name of his past.His grip only tightened on the girl."Akali"His anger rose.The girl flinched,her breath quivered against him.

"Why did you never send a sign?"  
She questioned,ripping his hand off her waist.His skin roughed against her,leaving rashes on her skin.Her glare burned holes on him."I would of come find you"

Rebellious as always,she had never changed.  
"It was only to keep you safe from her"Kayn argued back,releasing her chin.Akali pushed him.

"I can take care of myself."

"You know it will be impossible to turn you back if she turns you"

Akali paused,her anger quickly melted away,exchanging with tears that now dripped down on her cheeks."But why after many stars?"She quivered."Why did you stay to fight?"

Kayn sighed,using his fingers to wipe the tears away.He pressed his lips on the skin of her forehead."It was better to keep her away from you trailing your track.And I stayed back,giving you time to become stronger and enough strength to fight her"

Akali broke,letting herself to be embrace by the person she longed for."I missed you,idiot"

"I did too"

She looked up at him once again,holding on to him,fearing he would disappear any second."Promise me..Promise never to leave me again"She said.

Kayn cupped her face,a small smile on his face.  
"I promise"

"Until the stars forever?"

"Until the stars forever"

Akali finally let lose,her appearance she kept to fit on the mortal world melted away,revealing the pastel blue appearance she held as a star guardian,unlocking the final mystery of the lost star guardian.

"Look,I told you.Two lost star finally together after fate seperated them"  
Lulu's voice shouted,the front door opened,revealing the group of guardians and KDA.

Looks like Akali have a long explanation to give,but as long as Kayn was with her,nothing will hold her back.And maybe,they could return their former lost teammate back to the light once again .


End file.
